1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to counterbalance weight devices and more specifically, to a counterbalance weight device which allows for the use of the viewing or sensing equipment on the TOW weapons system without use of an installed launch tube, but using a pre-existing interface.
2. Description of Prior Art
TOW (tube launched optically tracked, wire command, link guided) is an assault missile weapon system capable of accurate, effective fire against armored vehicles and hard targets. Several versions of the system is in existence, including vehicle mounted and ground mounted configurations. On several past occasions TOW weapon systems have been and are now presently being deployed in the ground mounted configuration as a platform for observation and surveillance in non-hostile, but highly sensitive, areas of operations.
When used for observation and surveillance purposes, the system still requires the installation of the Launch Tube to aid in the ease of mechanical operation. Unfortunately, when the system is deployed and the Launch Tube installed, it has been interpreted as a hostile or threatening action which has provoked unwanted reactions. Without the launch tube in place, only the very strongest of men can overcome a strong equilibrator action inherent to the system, and then only for a very short time because of the continuous strain of holding against the strong spring action.
While the prior art has reported using a TOW system none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a counterbalance weight device which allows for the use of the viewing or sensing equipment on the TOW weapons system without use of an installed launch tube.